Those Kind of Miracles
by Sassysarah0258
Summary: Edward and Bella hate each other, they also share mutual friends, Peter and Charlotte. What happens when P and C die, leaving their child to Edward and Bella? Things will never be the same again…
1. We hate each other, now we're family?

**Edward and Bella hate each other, they also share mutual friends, Peter and Charlotte. What happens when P and C die, leaving their child to Edward and Bella? Things will never be the same again…**

**BPOV**

Never in my life time did I ever expect to find a good, kind hearted soul like Charlotte. We met in college when I was studying to be an English teacher, she studied psychology. We clicked instantaneously and she fit into my life like the last piece of a puzzle.

Studying at the University of Washington was a good plan on my part. I never really got to explore the outside world of Forks, Washington, where I grew up with my dad, Charlie. Renee, my mother, divorced my dad when I was young and took off to Florida. I still visit her every now and then, but we don't really talk. She'd rather be my friend than a parent.

Charlotte met Peter at college, and they were inseparable the minute he laid eyes on her. They were married a year and a half later and had a daughter on the way three months after that. Their daughter's name is Grace. She was a spitting image of Charlotte and had Peters eyes, a deep aqua blue. She was their light in the day and the moon in the dark. Grace made every one feel welcomed in their home…even if Edward and I didn't get along…

Edward you may ask… Well, Edward and I go way back. We went to High School together and never got along. We were even biology partners Junior year, but that didn't matter to him. He always picked on me, Bella Swan, Plain Jane extraordinaire. Edward was the player of Forks High, every girl wanted to be with him, but he was never seen being promiscuous. Then we went our separate ways after high school and I never thought I'd have to see him again, that is until I stumbled into him the night Charlotte met Peter. God I hate Edward…

"So, have you seen Grace's new room yet?" Charlotte asked me. We were having our weekly Saturday lunch get together. Grace had just turned two, and was quite the troublemaker.

"Somehow, she found markers and decided to color her room, so we had to paint it."

"Oh Char, I'm sorry to hear that, I'll stop by sometime this week." I exclaimed, "Wait! When are you throwing her a birthday party? I can do it then."

"Wednesday is when everyone's free."

"\Who's coming" I asked…

"Well, my parents can't make it, and neither can Peter's, so it will just be you, me, Peter, and.. Uh.. Edward…" I knew this was going to happen.

"Charlotte, are you telling me that you want me to celebrate your daughters birthday with the man I despise?" I said in outrage.

"Uh, actually I am. Come on Bella, I need this. it's the only time you'll have to deal with Edward for a while," she said.

"Fine, but if Edward's a prick to me, its fair game… I might just have to buy Grace some earplugs…"

"Oh Bella, don't be so dramatic, be there at 6pm sharp. No excuses." and with that, she got up and left leaving me to worry about Wednesday and how I have to see Edward, hot ass, Cullen.. Even thinking about him got me turned on…home to change my panties…

Monday night, while I was grading my papers and getting lesson plans set up for the week I received a phone call from Forks General. This scared me greatly.

I picked up the phone cautiously. "Hello, this is Madison at Forks General, I'm calling for a Bella Swan?"

"This is she," I stated

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm afraid it inform you that your friends Charlotte and Peter were in a car accident, you were their emergency contact listed. We need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible." I was in shock. Peter and Charlotte were injured?

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

I don't remember the drive from my home to the hospital. All I remember is walking to the front of the hospital and demanding where my friends were, but I didn't notice the man next to me demand the same thing. I looked over and saw Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he stated.

"Well it just so happens that I got a call from the hospital saying that my friends were in an accident and I came to find out what the hell it wrong," Edward exasperated.

The nurse looked at us like we were insane children, but in reality we were two 27 year old adults who couldn't stand each other. The nurse told us what room they were in and said that the doctor should be in shortly.

We marched our way through the hospital and reached their room. What I saw frightened me. They were go disgruntled that I didn't even recognize them, Edward and I just stared at them in shock. Then there was light knocking at the door and in walked Carlisle, Edwards dad.

"Dad. What in the world is going on with them?" he asked

"Edward, Bella. They were hit head on my a drunk driver, I don't think they'll make it much longer.

With that we looked upon them, and heard the inevitable. The beeping of both heart monitors went flat. We said nothing, too emotional to say anything. I just let the tears flow freely, until Edward spoke up

"Dad," Edward said with emotion, "What's going to happen to Grace?"

"Edward, I know this is a lot to handle right now. Why don't we go to my office and talk to their lawyer." lawyer? Why would their lawyer be here already?

So we trekked through the hospital until we reached Carlisle's office, and inside was said lawyer.

"Edward, Bella," he greeted us, " My name is J. Jenks. I was immediately contacted when your friends entered the hospital. They had their life planned out to most likely the second, and I'm hear to tell you the news written in the will. Peter and Charlotte were good friends of the family. They approached me a few months back and asked for a will to be created. They, in the end decided that they would give their estate, all the money they had and anything else that belonged to them, to their daughter, Grace. In turn, if anything was to happen to them while grace was still a minor, she was to be given parents that could love her and support her. Edward, Bella, they gave their only daughter to you."

"Holy shit, you mean.." I said…

"Yes Bella, you and Edward are the new parents of Grace Emily, your also the holders of everything they owned until Grace is old enough to receive anything. Welcome to Parent hood." And with that stated, I passed out cold.

**A/n….**

**So, this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think if you want. I'm not going to be on of those authors that threaten updates with reviews, do what you want it's your choice. Updates will be once a week, twice if I have time.. Just so you know. =]**


	2. We're in this together

**I own nothing, except purple nail polish, Baby Grace and the plot, Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. I'm just writing a story. **

**Chapter 2: We're in this together**

**BPOV**

When I awoke, Edward and Carlisle were standing over me. I was so completely shocked from the death of my best friends, to finding out I'm now the legal guardian of a little girl, my brain just shut down.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think. I guess I'm just in shock. I mean how would you feel if you were told you now have a child to take care of?" Carlisle could see my worry.

"Bella, don't worry. It will be okay. Esme, and I will help you and Edward out."

"Oh crap.. Uh Edward, how are you feeling about this?" I asked him.

"I'm in just as much shock as you Bella… and now I have to deal with you everyday from now on!" Edward was agitated. I could see where he was going. We weren't the best of friends.. Well that's a lie, we hated each other. I'm surprised he kept his cool that long. But I was feeling the same way. We were both given the responsibility to take care of the most wonderful child in the world, together. Life from here on out wouldn't ever be the same again…

0o0o0o0o0

Edward, having to work at the hospital later that night, had decided it would be best if Grace stayed in my apartment that night and we'd deal with everything when our friends funerals, planned for Thursday, were over.

Grace had taken to me quite easily, thank god. She was an easy baby to take care of, but you had to watch her at all times, she liked a bit of mischief. She obviously had gotten that trait from her father.

Peter was quite the trouble maker. My favorite memory of him was at their wedding,

He had taken the song he and charlotte were to have their first dance to, and remixed it. It started off a smooth calm melody, something Edward wrote for their wedding especially, and then turned into "Baby Got Back", needless to say Charlotte wasn't impressed, but she later laughed at that when she saw an aunt of hers fall out of her chair because she was frightened by the "music these days" I laughed with Edward that night. It was one of our few good times together.

That night I lay awake thinking of all that things that will happen now that Peter and Charlotte were gone. They gave Edward and I their house to move into together, they gave us their money to take care of their daughter with, and they gave us their daughter. They wanted her to be with people they trusted and loved. Peter and Charlotte had gone to great lengths to plan out their life and what they would do with it if anything ever happened.

0o0o0o0

The day of Peter and Charlotte's funeral came faster than any of us were ready for. I dressed Grace in a black dress, along with my self; Edward was civil enough to come and pick us up. The drive to the church was uncomfortable and awkward. Neither of us were ready to discuss the subject matter at hand and chose to ignore it like an elephant in the room.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

Their funeral was beautiful. Angela Webber, a girl from high school, dad had given a beautiful speech about how funerals should be a celebration and not a grieving. We should celebrate the wonderful life these two people had shared together. Sitting there listening to him speak put a great deal of wonder in my mind. Could we really do this? I wasn't sure. I was an emotional mess when they shut the coffin for the final time, and took them to be buried. I wanted closure, but I didn't dare see my friends be lowered into the soil of earth, so I opted to stay behind and go to the luncheon.

I barely touched my food as person by person came up to me and told me they believed I was doing the right thing by caring for Grace, even if Edward sat by me and didn't say a thing. He was emotionless and I really think he didn't want to be here, but who did? We just sat there and put fake smiles on our faces and entertained Grace. I knew Edward and I needed to talk but we couldn't bring ourselves to say anything. All day, we just sat at the table staring at our untouched food or held Grace and Played with her.

Later in the afternoon, I looked up and saw Charlotte's parents approach us.

"Thank you, both of you for taking care of Grace. We could never do it in our old age. We know time's are tough right now, but if you ever need anything, please feel free to let us know." Charlottes dad told Edward and I.

"Please tell us we'll make it through this," Edward whispered; pain evident in his voice.

"Oh sweetheart, you two were made for each other," Edward and I gave him a dirty look. We hated each other. "Don't give me that look, you may not see it now, but you will eventually." with that, he walked away leaving Edward and I to stand there looking like fools. Could we really get along?

0o0o0o0oo0

Friday morning I woke up to Grace crying, and someone knocking at the door, I rushed to my spare bedroom where she was staying these past couple of days, picked her up and opened to door. What I saw wasn't what I expected. There stood Edward, he had breakfast and coffee in one hand, and a manila envelope in the other. Great this wasn't my plan.

"Edward, what a lovely surprise," I said sarcastically, "But you brought breakfast, so your in good graces this morning."

"Ha, right. Okay listen. I want to get this legal stuff over with and do what we have to for this to work out. The sooner the better right?" he said.

"Okay," I agreed. "Come on in and sit at the table, I'm going to let Grace watch Mickey Mouse Club House, then we'll discuss this mumbo jumbo okay?"

"Okay."

I settled Grace down in the living room with her favorite morning television show, and went back to the kitchen where Edward wandered to.

"So, this is everything the lawyer had for us," Edward said as he pulled out all the legal papers, "It basically states that we are to move into Peter and Charlotte's home, no arguing what so ever. They want Grace to live in that house, so I think we should respect their wishes and just do it."

"Okay, but what about when we're working, what happens then?"

"Well I've asked the hospital for a leave of absence for the next ten weeks to get everything straightened out. I believe school is over for the summer in 2 weeks, so that wont be a big issue, we'll deal with day care and such when the time comes, but for now we just do what we can." he said.

"Alright, did they send legal forms for money to be transferred, and Guardianship rights?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's all in here, everything with a red flag needs to be signed and dated." Edward seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Okay… Edward, are you scared?" I asked him seriously.

"Bella, I'm more than scared. I'm frightened, terrified. But if we don't do this for Grace, who knows where she might have ended up. We both could have said no, but that little girl in your living room has been loved by the both of us from the moment we found out about her. I know we hate each other, but I'm willing to stop the hatefulness. It's to much energy."

I was shocked once again. How could I believe him? I wanted to, and I agreed. Hating each other was just too much energy, especially now.

"I agree Edward, I'm willing to make this work, if you willing to also. I have a feeling this is going to be a bumpy road."

"You and me both," he said.

0o0o0o0o0

After two long weeks of getting my school settled, papers graded, and officially starting summer break, Edward and I finally decided that it was time to move into Peter and Charlotte's home. We were nervous, scared and excited.

Peter and Charlotte lived on the outskirts of Forks. There home was gated by wrought iron fencing and a backyard that goes farther than the eye can see. Their home, which was a three story white and glass home, was literally a mansion. The first time I was here I got lost finding the bathroom.

Edward and I were most excited about the kitchen. It was every chefs dream, stainless steel appliances, marble counters, white cupboards, you name it, they had it.

The only thing we didn't agree on was sleeping arrangements. All the bedrooms were located on the second and third floors of the home. The third floor was one huge master bedroom suite, bathroom included. Edward said I could take the top floor; I said Edward could.

"Edward, come on, just take the top floor and stop arguing with me," I exasperated.

"No Bella, you were pulled away from your life, you deserve the master bedroom," said Edward.

"Edward, you had to give up just as much as your life as I did. Take the top floor."

"No, Bella."

"Yes Edward!"

"No." I stated firmly.

"Yes, just take it."

"No Edwa-"

"Oh for the love that's all holy, will you two please stop flirting and show me where I can sleep," I blushed and I knew I reconized that voice anywhere. I turned around and there they were. Emmett stood arms open wide, next to Rosalie, whom followed Alice, and then Jasper.

"Oh my God! You guys I haven't seen you since graduation!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to Emmett and gave him a big hug, followed by the rest of the gang.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were my next door neighbors when I lived with my dad. We all grew up together, but went our separate ways once high school ended. I knew Alice went to New York for Fashion school, Jasper went to NYU for History, Emmett went to Harvard for law school, and Rose went to be an OBGYN.

"Emmie Bear! I saw you in the paper the other day! Good job on the Seattle case."

"Why thank you Bellaboo. I hear you've become quite the teacher." Em replied.

"Yeah that's my day job," I said

"Ha! And what do you do at night?" asked Rose.

"Funny Rosalie, what baby number are you on?"

"Just delivered numbers 205 and 206 a couple days ago," she told me.

"Awe, how cute. Where is everyone staying?"

"Well Jazz and I have been in Forks for about twelve hours, Jasper is being relocated, and I can work from just about anywhere, so it's official. I'm moving back" Alice told me. I was excited. My best friend from high school is back in this god forsaken place.

"Yeah, because being a personal shopper in Forks is a great idea," Edward said.

Just then the baby monitor went off, "I'm going to get Grace, I'll be right back."

"So how is everything going with the new adjustments?" Alice asked, ignoring Edward's rude comment.

"It's tough. I mean how do you go one day talking to your best friend at lunch, to the next where you watch them take their final breaths and find out they want you to take care of their daughter?" I asked them, not realizing that I started crying.

"Oh Bella, Em and I will be here for you and Edward, by the way, how is he taking to this?" said Rose

"Well, he's very caring towards Grace, but I he still hates me, and I can't do anything about it at all."

"Bella, you must be blind, he looks at you like a lion looks at her cub," said Emmett.

"Great visualization there Em," I said.

"What? It's the truth," he said.

"Sure, Em, what ever you say." I said

"What does Em say?" asked Edward, as he climbed his way down the stairs with Grace in his arms.

"Nothing," I say

"Edward, Bella, she adorable." alice all but screeched, scaring Grace immediately.

"Alice, you're going to scare her!" I told her

"Opse! Sorry, I got excited" Same old Alice..

Everyone cooed over Grace for the next hour, until everyone said they were hungry. We went and got pizza, and returned home for everyone to get settled in to the house.

"I can't believe you were given the chance to take care of her," Alice said.

"I know, I'm just amazed myself, she's taken to both Edward and I really well. I'm just afraid for Edward and I.

"Don't work Bella, you may not see it now, but Edward doesn't hate you as much as you both think." Rose told me.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I said.

"You will in time Bells. Just give Edward a chance." Alice said.

"That's easy for you to say, Alice, Edwards your brother.

"That may be, but I've never seen him look at a woman with as much passion as he does when you hold Grace. I think something my be there." Alice said.

"Right Alice, this 'Passion' you speak of is non existent," I told her.

"I'm telling you too Bella, Alice is right, Edward looks at you with all the passion in the world," Rose said.

"Okay Rose, Okay."

0o0o0o0o0o

Later in the week, I got a knock at the door from the mail man. He handed my an envelope and I said thank you. While Grace took a nap, I went and retrieved the envelope and saw that it was post marked from J. Jenks. Charlottes Lawyer. When I opened it a sticky note fell out, along with a letter. I read the stick first.

Bella-

This letter is from Charlotte in case something was to happen to her, there's one for Edward from Peter.

-Jenks

I shook as I picked up the letter from Charlotte. Scared for my life, I read the letter twice.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you ever get this letter from my lawyer, it means that something terrible has happened to myself and Peter. I love you like a sister and trust you with my life. I've arranged for you to take care of Grace. I'm sorry that it has come to a shock to you that you'll co-parent with Edward, and I'm sorry about that, but its what needed to be done. You're the most selfless person I know and I trust you to take care of Grace and raise her to be a wonderful young lady. _

_My parents and Peter's agree that their both too old to take care of a toddler. Yes they'll still be her grandparents, but act as if she's you own flesh and blood. I know this is a lot to ask you of, but I don't want her to bounce around from home to home. I believe that this will bring you and Edward closer to each other, please stay strong. Peter and I have enough money saved away to afford our home, pay for Grace's thing and still have more that enough money to know what to do with. The accounts are all set up. _

_Please Bella, Take care of our daughter, tell her how much we wanted to be there to see her grow up. Tell her how much we love her, and even though we're not their in person, we'll be looking down on Grace from Heaven._

_With all my love,_

_Charlotte._

I was exhausted and frightened. I went up to Grace's room where she was sleeping, and told her what Charlotte said in the letter.

"Grace, your mother loves you, your father loves you. They with they could be here, but Edward and I have to stay strong for you. We'll make it through this together, as a family." I told her.

"Yes we will," I didn't realize Edward had come home. I believed him. We will make it through this. Even with all the bumps in the road, we'd make it, together.

**A/n**

**So, there you have it chapter two.. I think this took me two hours, I'm kind of liking this plot a lot more than the first chapter, but Let me know what you think, it would be appreciated. If anything's confusing let me know and I'll address it some way some how. **

**Until next time…. =]**


	3. Strange Things Are Happening

**Chapter Three: Strange Things Are Happening**

**BPOV**

After an emotional rollercoaster of a week, the last thing I wanted to do was go grocery shopping, but it was a necessity. Peter and Charlotte's home was well stocked, but after not eating as well as I should due to their death, most of the food had expired. Edward was working at the hospital during the day, so I loaded Grace into my car, and off the store we went.

Shopping with a toddler isn't the best idea. Grace apparently loves the grocery store. She would stare at the other people in the store and would giggle at them. This drew in the attention I didn't want. When I was checking out, I heard the one voice I hadn't heard since high school, the one nasally voice I never wanted to ever hear again.

"Well, well, well, look who is it, Isabella Swan…oh look, you have a baby now, who knocked you up?" Jessica Stanley stood behind me with her cart full of god knows what.

"Uh, hi Jessica. Umm, this is Grace, my best friends daughter, She was recently killed in an accident," I said. For all Jessica knew, I was still virginal, but that's not her business. Jessica, in turn, gaped at me.

"Hi," Grace said to Jessica. I smiled, knowing that this was one of the few words Grace could say.

"Oh, well, aren't you Mother Teresa," she said with a hateful glance.

"No, just doing a good thing in my life, something you could never do." I was getting madder by the second, she had no reason to judge my choice to care for Grace.

"Why you little bitc-"

"Jessica, there are children present, I suggest you don't swear at my daughter," with that I dug out my wallet, paid and headed home, leaving a shocked Jessica to stand at the counter, too shocked that for once I stood up for myself. When I got to the car, recalling what just happened, I realized that I called Grace my daughter; this made me smile.

0o0o0o0oo0o

When Edward arrived at home, I told him what had happened at the grocery store, minus the part about calling Grace my daughter. I wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. Rose and Emmett were out on a date night, and Alice and Jasper were around here doing something, but I didn't have to question from the noise I could hear from the hot tub outside. Ew I thought.

"You really stuck up for yourself?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I did, and it was shocking." we were in the kitchen and Edward came over to me and gave me an awkward hug. But when he did, he shocked me, and the electrical current that always ran through me when we touched was back.

"Sorry," he said

"Its okay,"

"So, uh, now that we're in this family thing together, we should discuss our relationship status. What should we tell people? Are we together? Do we date other people?" Edward asked with uncertainty. He wasn't the only one asking these questions.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing? But hello? Edward, you hate me remember?"

"Hate it a strong word now Bella, I would have to start saying strongly dislike," he smiled.

"Funny"

"Glad you agree," he smiled my favorite smile again, and had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Why the sudden change in mood?" I asked Edward. Not that I was complaining, I liked his playful side.. I wonder how he was in bed.. Focus Bella! and then I blushed.

He gave me a funny look when I blushed but continued, "Well, seeing that we now have legal guardianship of a two year old, together, we need to get along for her sake."

"Okay I agree, as for the relationship status, lets just say .. Uh.. Friends? I guess, but I'm not planning on dating anyone for a long time, and I would prefer not to have strange women around her…"

"Alright sounds like a plan. I Edward Cullen, refuses to date any strange women from here on out!" he exclaimed

I couldn't help but laugh, "I, Bella Swan, promise the same."

"You promise mot to date strange women? Bella, i didn't know you went that way!" Edward could barely compose himself, he just kept laughing and laughing.

"Oh Edward, You know what i ment," I stated

"Yeah, Something like that, " He smiled again

I knew this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_As he caresses my face, I feel that electric current run throughout my body. His fingers slowly travel downwards toward my collar bone and his mouth follows, sucking, nipping, licking. His mouth is doing wonders to my body and I can feel it in my core, sending a sensational shiver through me, I can feel myself getting wet._

"_Are you ready for this?" Edward asked me. I shook my head. He gently started to lift my shirt over my head, then followed by my shorts. His hands gently caressed my breasts and unclasped my bra. _

"_Mmm, Bella, you look divine."_

"_Mmm, Edward. I need you."_

"_I need you too," he told me, the passion in his eyes told me too. We gently moved our way to the bed and-_

"Waaaahhhh, ah ah ahhhhh," Graces baby monitor was screeching. Damn, that was one of the best dreams I've ever had and Grace woke me up. I glanced at the clock, 2:30 in the morning. Grace, why? Her baby monitor continued to make noise before I rolled over and then heard Edward enter her room.

"Grace calm down, I'm here," Edward told her, and her wailing cries turned into soft whimpers, most likely because Edward picked her up. I heard him shuffle around for a minute, probably looking for her bottle we leave in there at night.

"There we go, Grace… Shhh, it's okay… lets let Bella sleep. She's up with you every night… you know grace, I'm thinking I like Bella even more everyday. She's the only person I know to have dropped everything she wanted to do in life and take care of you. Even I had to drop some stuff. But Bella slowly makes me realize that I'm a better person… Grace, I think I've fallen for Bella," Edward ended his speech, I heard him slowly get up and put Grace back in her bed.

I was… I'm not actually sure what I was. What Edward said made me think about how much he's changed in the past week, but didn't actually come right up front about it. Sure we talked, but it was simple sentences, answers we didn't need to think about. But for him to say that he's fallen for me, made me feel special for once in my life. This was something I could get used to. By far this was the best night in a freaking long time.

0o0o0o0

The next morning I went down to the kitchen, I about had a panic attack. Every possible space on counters, wall, hell even the ceiling had flower cover everywhere. I looked toward the stove and noticed Emmett making pancakes.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked Emmett, too frightened.

"Good morning Bells! I made pancakes! Uhh, well I tried as you see I failed. I picked up one of the normal looking pancakes and took a bite. I spit it out.

"Dude, why don't these taste good?"

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett, there's so much salt in these its not even funny."

"But Bella, I grabbed the jar with the with the umbrella, I thought that was sugar?"

"No, that's definitely salt Emmett," I said laughing.

"I'm sorry Bells, I'm trying here, I thought it would be nice tot make everyone breakfast on the last day here," Emmett looked upset.

"What do you mean last day here? I thought everyone was in town for good?" I immediately felt bad for yelling at Emmett's cooking. He was trying to do something nice for once.

"Bella, Rosie and I found a house around the corner. We move in today, that's why you haven't seen any of us all week. Alice and Jazz bought one across the street from us. We told you Bells, we want to be here for you."

I couldn't believe my friends. They literally picked up their lives and move across country to help me out. My emotions got the better of me and I started crying. Tears just kept falling from my face when I looked up to see Edward with Grace in his arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I swear. It's just that everyone's so helpful and I'm thankful for that." Edward came over and gave me a hug, but this time it wasn't awkward. I could feel the electrical buzz again come back. Grace put her arms around me and said, "Ma!" and giggled. I laughed at her giggle before her word set it. She called me ma. I couldn't believe it.

"Awe," Emmett said. "She's so cute, guess whose spending the day with Uncle Emmett? You Grace," she giggled as he picked her from mine and Edward's arms and threw her into the air.

"Well Em, What do you suppose Edward and I do then?"

"Go get laid, go hang out, do something to get to know each other better," I blushed at his words.

"What do you say Bells? Wanna hang out? Although i'm not opposed to the getting laid part, i'll respect you for who you are."

"Sure Edward, sure." and i smiled, took his hand and we left to find somewhere to go for the day.

**A/n**

**So I realized that I haven't posted this yet and freaked out. I wanted it out Monday, and it's now Wednesday. So shame on me, but I've had my head in the clouds. This is kind of short too, and I have to stop it here, otherwise it'll be hundreds of pages that take forever to type.. So anyway, review if you want. It would be appreciated, but hey, no pressure. =]**


End file.
